A runged stepladder with a storage tray is known from the document DE 20 2007 002 103 U1. The storage tray connects the upper ends of the rails of a fly section of the runged stepladder. The storage tray features various holes that can be used as receivers for inserting tools such as screwdrivers or to insert portable tools such as battery-powered screwdrivers or power drills. The design also features a compartment that can be used to deposit a wide range of objects such as screws or other hardware items. The design finally also features a so-called bucket hook used for hanging into or onto a bucket or other objects.
The past has shown that the storage tray known from the document DE 20 2007 002 103 U1 meets its purpose. However, the desire was occasionally expressed to better secure the object hung on the bucket hook. Users also expressed the desire to hook several objects into or onto the storage tray at the same time. Users also expressed a need for greater flexibility in the form of having the ability to hook objects into or onto several sides of the storage tray.